Prowess of the Ancients
by FinickyB
Summary: A woman pushed aside for too long can become one's greatest enemy. Scary enough, she's one damned special demon. Too bad the prophecy wasn't translated quick enough.


The winds blew lightly through auburn tresses, a slight chill gracing pale flesh. The days felt the same anymore, whether it be winter or summer, she could no longer tell the difference. It was odd, how time passed by her as if it didn't exist in her life at all. Maybe it was restlessness. Since the news of Naraku's defeat had reached her ears a fortnight after the fact, she had been left with an unease.

The world was still tainted by him, she knew. Even after four years, it wasn't hard to sniff out all the different locations he had inhabited now that his powers could no longer wash himself from the natural plane. He had devastated so many lives, so many _souls_, in his own greed-fueled rise to power. And of course, there she sat, having done a damned thing to help rid him of the place she calls home.

Maybe it was that what angered her the most. She was sent away, back up north, to be a good little princess. No one ever believed in her. Hell, she could handle herself a hell of a lot better than that stupid ningen, but nobody paid her any heed.

What use would a demon with control of nature have been in a fight? Useless, of course. Never mind that she could outrun Koga, _with _the jewel shards in his legs. Not that he had them anymore.

Heh, Koga.

With a kick off the edge of the cliff, Ayame used the momentum of her fall to gracefully hit the ground in full run. Her hair hung loose, flying around her in a fiery storm. Having grown tired of the bands that pulled at her roots, she had snipped each in her collection. It had been an oath to her the day she heard of the peace the lands had to offer. She was to no longer be the tamed princess of the Northern tribe, but a nomad. Wild.

Free.

For the past year, Ayame had taken it upon herself to go around and clean the mess that Naraku left behind. Trails upon trails of demons who had been under the control of Naraku now rampaged freely, destroying everything in their path. It was something she could not idly sit by and watch. It had been like second nature to throw herself into the fray. When she'd bested her first demon with lightning speed, followed quickly by the next six (a pack of hoghorn demons attempted to bait her into a trap, but she'd been stalking them for days), her decision had been made. However, her tribe had begun to be able to smell the stench of demons and death upon her, no matter how often she bathed, or how vigorously she scrubbed before returning to the caves.

If the warriors in the battle against Naraku had stuck around to help, she would have been able to prove to her tribe the importance of what she did. The lot of them had simply picked up their mundane lives like not a thing had changed, but not her.

Leaving her Gramps, her _tribe_, had been hard. The techniques she needed to put in use to avoid detection (for they sought her out for the first six months of her disappearance, putting their "best" men on her to bring her home) had truly tested her strength.

Many times, she nearly died. Often, almost captured, but each time, she managed to outsmart the males of her pack, and it only left her with a sense of pride.

Who knew a wily princess could be so clever?

And she managed to prove to herself what she'd been trying to prove to them for so long: she could take care of herself.

She came out of her reverie when a branch smacked her arm, leaving a thin smear of blood that wrapped slightly around her upper arm. She let out a small hiss and came to a slow stop. The scent of her blood was going to make it easier to be followed, so she plucked a leaf from a tree. Deciding it wasn't enough, she glanced around before allowing a smile to split her face, dancing through the trees.

A small iris field proved to be just north of her location. With gentle care, she plucked one. Admiring its beauty, she held it up to her nose and breathed deep, before pasting it against her cut. Securing the flower with the leaf, she tied it off with a small piece of stem. It would stop the bleeding and block her scent.

Satisfied, she set off once more.

By the time she reached a village suitable enough for the night, the sun had almost fully set behind the horizon. Quiet as can be, she crept down a thin stretch of crystal clear waters that traveled through the middle of the town, to a small shack. It didn't do her well to exhaust her resources in the dead of the night. She knew of others, namely self-righteous power-freaks like Sesshomaru, or Inuyasha, whom would take their travels deep into the middle of the night, and end up in more trouble than they would have been had they simply stopped.

She wasn't one to deny good advice, albeit learning from others mistakes was slightly cheap.

Sighing, she glanced around at her surroundings. A small fishing shack, but her nose informed her of that. A large, upside down wooden bowl against the wall gleams at her in the dark, and she graciously sat down. Remaining alert, she allowed herself the privilege of shutting her eyes.

Of course, it wasn't long before she drifted off.

* * *

It was faint, but it was definitely there. Narrowed eyes glared at the edge of the cliff. He'd been searching for three months now, so her patterns were something he was becoming accustomed to.

Her tendency to jump from high places, however, never stopped astounding him. Even he, in as great of shape as he was, wouldn't be able to land half as decently as she seemed to be able to. It was as if she were light as a feather, even to herself.

Huffing, he made his way down the mountain, western bound. While she left nothing behind her aside from happy people and destroyed demons, they couldn't allow her to be out here alone for much longer.

Unbeknownst to her, as it seems, she was gathering quite the attention. And that is never good for a princess gone rogue.

Koga had begun to learn that allies could appear out of nowhere, and found in the last expected place. However, when Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and probably one of the males who hated Koga most, came to him asking for his assistance, even Koga had to balk.

It wasn't until his young ward, Rin, had come up to him with a stern face, a hard smack to his cheek, and a very trained, swift kick to the nuts, was he even allowed to speak in their presence.

And that little girl had one hell of a kick.

But Sesshomaru had been the one to warn Koga of the following Ayame had gained over the past year. The demon lord had men out on scout across the borders, and the rumor circling around was a group of witches had surfaced, specifically for the wolf princess. While Koga and Ayame had their differences, he still cared for the young woman. What bothered him the most was the fact that no one from the north had bothered to recruit him for the hunt.

He hadn't even known she'd gone rogue until three months ago, and that was the day he started searching.

He began to run out of light, the western horizon glowing deep orange in its final attempt to light up the lands. But he couldn't give up now. Not when he was so damned close to her. He knew without a doubt that she preferred to stay within a shelter during the night. Intelligent, but tonight, her time is up.

He was going to take her home.

Hitting the ground hard after his final leap from the mountain, Koga took off full force.

About time.

* * *

The moment Ayame's eyes snapped open, she knew it was a mistake to stop tonight. Something was off in the air around her, and a sickening feeling rested deep within her stomach.

She knew one thing only: she was not alone. Oh, no, definitely not alone.

She stretched languidly, trying to give off the visage of nothing but relaxed. If she could manage to make her attacker think she was vulnerable, she would maintain the upper hand. The bowl dug uncomfortably into her arse, and she chose that moment to push up into a stand.

It was the quiet before a storm. She, the prey, but she couldn't pinpoint her predator. She tried to train her ears for the slightest rustle of clothing, hitch in breath, or the snap of a branch. Nothing but silence reached her.

For a split second, she completely dropped her guard. Allowing the tension to roll out of her body gave her the power to pull from energy from the earth, the way she trained herself to do.

She had been forced to teach herself what she could do with her connection to the earth around her. No one gave her the light of day at home, or in spar.

She was the weakling.

Not anymore.

Before she knew it, a crash came against the side of the hut paired with a large body barreling through what used to be the door. Without notice, two large arms wrapped around her midsection and the two of them slammed into the opposing wall of the hut. Without thinking, Ayame twisted her legs up, wrapping them around her attacker and used the wall behind her for momentum. She pushed up with her arms, and pulled down with her legs with all the force she can muster. The male slammed into the ground and she rolled mid-air, landing in a crouch by the open end of the hut.

A menacing growl filled the room, and a flash of bright blue eyes go red.

Her eyes widened in fear.

The first bit of fear she felt in such a long time.

Quickly coupled by hatred.

"Koga?"

Perhaps it's the adrenaline rushing through her veins, but the moment his name leaves her lips, a loud howl erupted from her chest and she advanced on him. It was feral and completely unplanned, and she wasn't really sure which part of him she attacked. All she knew was claws against bare skin.

Hands gripped her waist tight, and a foot met her chest, sending her crashing against the shelves. Fishing hooks and bait fell into a sloppy mess around her and the stench from the worms made her want to gag. Blood and hair clung to her claws as she fought her way to a standing position.

"If you don't calm down, this is only going to get worse."

The sound of his voice only proved to grate her nerves further, but she made no movements. She moved her gaze to his crouching form, noticing the deep slashes in his thighs, stretching down to what she could see of his calves. Blood pooled around his legs, and his breath left him in small pants.

Inwardly, she smirked.

_I did that._

"Considering I've already weakened your legs, I'm not sure what more damage you could do to me, aside from throwing me around like a plaything."

Her words came out scathing and her anger returned in full force. Her blood burned hot and a low rumble in her chest began to spill from her uncontrollably.

How dare he attack her and tell her to calm down!

"What have you become?"

It was whispered, but she heard it nonetheless.

A dry laugh left her.

"What I've always been, underneath all the coddling and ignorance; a force to be reckoned with."

With that, she dashed from the hut with such speed she pulled the leaves from the surrounding trees. Directing her route to where she pulled a complete three-sixty, she came to a startling halt. Before her eyes, the hut crumpled with the velocity of the leaves.

Rubble and dust exploded around her and she used that time to make her escape. It wasn't enough to kill him. It would, however, keep him down for a while.

And that was all she needed.

* * *

The moment the air cleared, Koga's eyes popped open to the destruction around him. It was a mess and there are people beginning to gather in the dark, a few whispering the possibilities of a demon attack. Rolling his eyes, he assessed his physical injuries, noting that while he was out, his legs had begun the healing process and were in decidedly decent shape. Pushing up from his position, a thick wood piece made itself known, pulling at his bicep, thus tearing at the skin and bringing forth a fresh flow of blood. Grunting, he yanked it out in one fell swoop.

He chuckled quietly at some of the squeamish gasps among the crowd. It was about time he cleared out. He turned to leave, but an onlooker stopped him.

"Excuse me?" The voice was old, weary.

Fighting off frustration, Koga turned to the older woman. He didn't speak, settling for an intimidating glare as an escape tactic.

Unmoved by the crude response, she simply said, "The start of the day on northern winds will bring about a desperate chill. Tame the fires of the skies to allow a heart once so peaceful remember."

Koga's scowl deepened and he huffed, "Why are you speaking riddles, old hag? I ain't got the time for this."

"Aye, wolf. But heed my words, and not only will the past reveal itself, but so shall the future."

Before he has the chance to respond, the short and rather rotund hag disappeared, leaving behind only the rags she wore. He heard a faint 'clink' as the clothes settle. Curiously, he crouched and searched the clothing, trying to hold back the urge to gag from the stench they gave off. In one of the pockets, he found a silver disc with a symbol.

Well, a mix of two. One he recognized, one he didn't.

_Fuck._

Upon the dull disc, a swirl of white with a golden crescent moon melted into a flaming red wolf. The red wolf, however, changed color the moment he moved it, to a shade of blue-green he'd never seen before. Still burning bright, the wolf seemed happier, calmer.

As he stood, the wolf flashed bright red again and, surprisingly, a shot of fear crashed through him. Whatever was going on, he had a feeling it all tied into Ayame, and the group of witch bitches. He didn't like any of this at all. Finally tearing his eyes off the disc, he slipped it into his waistline, and headed west.

Judging by the scent trail, the elusive red-head had headed the same way.

Hopefully, she would maintain direction, allowing him the chance to snatch her up on his way to the Western Kingdom.

At this point, Sesshomaru was his best chance.

* * *

_With these words,  
this coven mine  
begs thee to bind  
the fires of the mind._

_A heart that burns too bright  
that is her plight.  
A life burdened with a power  
that even we cower._

_Please hear our prayer,  
for this power she cannot bear.  
May the wolves mind the sheep,  
while the others weep._

_O, great goddess.  
In your name,  
bind the wolf,  
before the world sets aflame._

_**Shizen Majo**_

_Winds blow swift and sweet,  
when our eyes meet.  
Alas, a mistake craves attention,  
did I forget to mention?_

_Perhaps in the dead of night,  
when you're offered insight,  
our hearts shall combine.  
But how can you be mine?_

_Winds blow sharp and stiff,  
upon this cliff.  
Do you think we'll learn  
when the world begins to burn?_

_Maybe we'll meet again,  
without all this pain.  
Blue-eyed prince,  
we shall awaken with a kiss._

_**Airisi**_

Sesshomaru scanned the two scrolls before him, over and over. The _Shizen Majo, _a gathering of witches that dated back three hundred years, seemed to have placed a curse on a female wolf with power even unmatched to that of his father, something even he'd been surprised to hear. It had not taken long for him to search the library for the coven of witches, but having found out his father had faced and been beaten by Airisi was slightly astonishing.

Adjusting his spectacles, he sat back on his feet. Within the casings where he found these scrolls, there had been a compartment with a piece of a sketching, leaving only the artist's name. Having sent Jaken out to search for _Heiwana_, who turned out to be a wolf demon from the south, still alive and sketching, Sesshomaru left himself time to discern the rituals left upon these scrolls.

And question why his father had kept them in the first place.

When word of the witches had first come to him, Sesshomaru hadn't a care about them. What business of it was his to deal with the affairs of others? He was in the middle of rebuilding the west. He hadn't the time for anything else. However, when the wenches had crosses his borders and began planting spells in his forests, he grew tired of their antics quickly. As a preemptive strike, he sought out the highest ranking member.

She was an older woman, tall and slim. Brown hair frizzed at the roots and tips, graying out evenly. A name, he hadn't obtained.

For all the witch had done was place a 'curse' on him.

"_O, goddess mine, pit this demon's greatest fear against him in his most vulnerable state." _

Though, it may have been excessive to destroy their camp.

It was then he had gone to Koga, informing him of the trouble the wolf girl, Ayame, had been getting herself into. A decision not easily made, but encouraged by Rin, made anyway. No matter how amusing it was to witness the young girl attack the wolf, Sesshomaru had not liked the proximity in the least bit.

"My Lord?"

He made a small noise of approval, and his door slid open. Rin stood in the doorway, hair down and eyes inquisitive.

"Have you found much else?"

He gestured for her to join him on the pillows, and she scuttled forward quickly. When she was finally positioned next to him, he pointed at a few of the words. Teaching her to read and write had become one of his first priorities when he picked her up from Keade. The old woman had taught Rin for three years about the daily work, but no one had educated her.

His half-wit brother's female must have been too busy.

"See this one?" His voice was calm as he pointed to the Shizen Majo signature.

"Yes, my Lord. Shi-sin?" She glanced up at him hopefully, always eager to get it right.

"Close. Shizen. They are the group that has moved into our territory. The Shizen Majo, a coven that has survived over four hundred years."

"But I don't understand why, my Lord," Rin sighed. She focused on the scrolls, and Sesshomaru could see her concentrate on each word. She would be perfect as his adviser one day, he knew. They would have to advance her studies soon.

"Things seem to be pointing back to the wolf girl."

Rin glanced at him as she took that in.

"May I speak freely?"

"Hn, I believe I have told you before not to ask silly things."

"Of course, my Lord."

"I do believe I have also told you to call me Sesshomaru in personable settings," he stoically mocked, officially tired of the repeated title. She could equal him in an argument they have found. That earned the respect of his given name.

Rin seemed to blush, mumbling an apology. She glanced back to the scrolls, continuing her earlier line of questioning.

"If Princess Ayame is the reason the witches have appeared, should we not consider her connection to the previous ritual done by these Shizen Majo? I may not be able to read this completely, my- ah, Sesshomaru, but from what I can gather from the bits I can, the female wolf they mention and here," she paused, pointing to the bottom of the second scroll, "_Airisi _are the same person. Perhaps, Ayame and Airisi may be as well? They both mean iris, if my knowledge is correct."

For a moment too long, Sesshomaru is silent. The young woman before him had just made a connection he hadn't seen yet, and it was because he hadn't translated the last name. Rin had, however.

"How were you able to come to that conclusion?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

"I haven't been studying long, my Lord, but I have been studying hard, like you have asked." She was definitely blushing now, and, feeling pride, he placed his hand on her head, brushing her bangs away.

"I am awed," he admitted softly. Rin's eyes widened slightly before softening.

"I am pleased that you are," she smiled.

It was quiet between the two for a moment, until Sesshomaru sensed Jaken's return. He straightened into a stand gracefully. Proffering his hand, he helped his ward up from her crouch.

"Jaken has returned," he explained simply, leading her from his study.

Together, the two of them head to the main room.

"M'lord! M'lord!" Jaken screeched as he rounded the corner into the long hallway, crashing hard against Sesshomaru's feet. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Sesshomaru nudged him.

"What."

"Oh! My apologies, m'lord! I come back with bad news. Heiwana has been missing for many days now. The southern most wolf tribe, who are completely ungrateful and disrespectful to my great importance, told me that hooded nymphs came and led her away before they had the chance to stop them."

Jaken seemed to be blue by the end of his tirade, but his words deeply concerned Sesshomaru. Things seemed to be clicking into place in a way that might be bad for all of them.

What he really needed was a more detailed explanation of the battle Airisi and Inutaisho had entered in. If he had a reason for the meeting of the two, he might be able to make further connections.

Time to speak to a certain flea.

* * *

**Revised idea.**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
